Talk:NC6 Gauss SAW/@comment-174.7.6.31-20180223073351
I just auraxiumed this thing, and one thing that I noticed was although it lacks the TTK to solo enemies in close range, it is enough to solo enemies or suppress enemies in long range with 4x scope and AMAZING at landing headshots with in deadlocked room battles with 1x reflex. As long as you have a compensator, HVA and adv. forward grip, this gun can't go wrong no matter what scope (even 6x), but here is some advice. 1). NEVER solo CQC with this weapon as its intended purpose with 1x scope, unless it is out of desperation; you WILL get outcompeted by other weapons, such as T9 carv and shotguns. However, its a wonderful gun to suppress enemies with from safety. Also, burst fire; RESPECT THE RECOIL, even if you don't feel recoil, as there IS an accuracy penalty with full auto even in close range (4-6 round burst is good though) 2) in medium ranges, this IS a great weapon to solo with. Medium range weapons lack the TTK to kill heavies, while this gun shreds enemies reliably (while your shields are still up). Just make sure you are aware that you may face medium range snipers, and if you are standing still\crouching for accuracy, you WILL die unless you use cover REALLY effectively. Always stay in cover if possible (more important than kills!). Also, RESPECT THE RECOIL, let the gun settle, even if the enemy is close to dying (trust me, its quicker that way). Burst 3-5 shots, with adequate recoil compensation. 3) in long range, this is not too good of a weapon to solo with, as you will get outcompted by infiltrators with snipers. However, if there are bunched up enemies, burst firing 3-5 shots and trying to aim for the general direction where their heads are will reward you kills, provided that your allies are softening them up (its not KS). Again, RESPECT THE RECOIL, and don't get greedy for kills. 4) in extreme long range/targets standing still in medium/long ranges, you can use the gun as an semi auto sniper. By RESPECTING THE RECOIL, you can 3 shot kill any un-overshielded infantry, and TTK with this if you can pull it off is about 1 second. That's not as good as semi auto snipers or long range snipers, but considering gauss saw is a full auto powerhouse that you should burstfire with, this is a great deal. As long as those infantry are a) not snipers/turreted engineers looking at you or b) avoid after the first shot, you will kill them. 5) finally, overall tip: RESPECT THE RECOIL, AND THE GUN WILL RESPECT YOU . When you are aiming for headshots (a must usually to outcompete others), gauging bullet drop, recoil and burst fire is key. I said this 5 times now, but its something even I get tempted to break, and get punished by the enemy's accurate sustained fire. There is nothing wrong with this gun, there is something wrong with you if you can't get good kills with it in effective range. Most likely, you are abusing the fire rate. If you keep these 5 rules and get comfortable with the gauss saw, I guarantee you that you will farm all day. There are infantry just standing in the open or still in cover, waiting to get gauss sawed in the head. Please disregard what all plebs say about this gun, and I passionately hope you enjoy it.